Look At What I Can Do
by ProPan
Summary: Pan flies into trouble but it's the good kind, TM is in this too.


Look What I Can Do  
  
Author: Anti TP  
  
'This is a 17 and Pan fic so deal with it and TM will of course be in it too.'  
  
Pan wanted what Marron had but she was the only thing standing in her way of having everlasting happiness, so she thought. The 17 year girl flew the night sky to forget about the beautiful blonde that had Trunks. Pan was lost and wanted to blow up something but all she found was a small cabin in the woods. She saw the owner coming home from a day of hunting with his prey on his back. When she saw all the dead animals she decided to land and teach the man a lesson.  
  
"What do you think you are doing killing all those poor animals, monster?" Pan asked.  
  
"It's none your business little girl," 17 said back.  
  
"I tell you what I will go easy on you this first time if you promise to stop hunting," Pan said.  
  
"That is the funniest thing I have heard in years," 17 laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh at me or I hurt you badly," Pan warned.  
  
"I would like to see you try that one small girl," 17 dropped his kills to the ground.  
  
Pan walked up to him and punched him in the face. She was expecting he would fall over onto the ground from pain but all he did was turn his head back from the blow. A small creepy smile spread across his face that made chills ran up Pan's back. He didn't expect the girls punch would be that hard, he felt a drop of blood on his lips. He licked it off while he stared at the girl and she stood there watching with a curious look on her face.  
  
"I see you are not fully human," 17 said.  
  
"How in the hell do you know that?" Pan asked.  
  
"By your weak strength is stronger then normal humans but it is still nothing compare to mine," 17 knowingly said.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THEN ME," Pan yelled.  
  
"You are only a quarter monkey so you must be the girl Marron has told me about," 17 ignored being yelled at.  
  
"How hell do you know Marron?" Pan was starting to be freaked out.  
  
"I am her uncle," 17 stated.  
  
"You have the same cat eyes has 18. OH MY GOD YOU ARE THE INFAMOUS 17!!!" Pan said excitedly.  
  
"Please enough of the yelling," 17 commanded.  
  
"Sorry about that, I shout when I get excited about something," Pan's cheeks got rosey.  
  
"It's ok but it's good to know people still remember me," 17 brush a strand of lose hair like his twin sister.  
  
"Why do you kill animals when you don't have to eat?" Pan's nose started to pick the scent of death coming from the kills.  
  
"It's how I make my money," 17 said.  
  
"Why don't you do something else instead? I know you could do anything," Pan's mind started to swirl of the possibilities.  
  
"I only have to deal with one human and that's the buyer that comes here to pick up the meat and the fur pelts," 17 winked.  
  
"Well if that is how you make your living I guess there is nothing wrong with," Pan felt remorse from what she did before.  
  
"GRRRR" was the sound that came from Pan's stomach because she forget to eat dinner before she left.  
  
"There is some dry meet still in hanging up in the barn," 17 pointed to it.  
  
"Thanks for feeding me," Pan was aheading in that direction.  
  
"Nothing is free in this world so after you eat you will help me clean these animals," 17 pointed down to his prey.  
  
"That is so gross but I will do it if I have to," Pan ran to the barn.  
  
Pan never saw a more beautiful site in all of her short life their was fresh dry meat hanging up, begging to be eaten. She guess this was how Bura must have felt going to the mall when there was sale going on. Pan gorge for an half hour before she went to help 17 and she took her time hoping he would be done skinning the animals. 17 had finished but he had saved one dear so she would have to do it. He tied up the animal so Pan would not have to worry about that at least. When she walked up to 17 and he pointed to a tree.  
  
"Do I have to?" Pan whined.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry I will help you with it," 17 pulled out a knife.  
  
She took a step back but he handed it to her. 17 took the girl through cleaning an animals skin and by the end Pan was cover in blood. Marron wanted to see her beloved uncle so she whimper until Trunks took her. The couple drove out into the woods to vistit the solitary man. When they saw Pan cover in blood they thought 17 must had done something to her but the girl was smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here Pan?" Marron asked.  
  
"I bet you would love to know Marron," Pan said.  
  
"I was teaching her how to skin an animal," 17 tired of the company walked into his cabin.  
  
"17 hold on, wassup?" Trunks asked while a door was slammed into his face.  
  
"I thought this would be the one place I wouldn't have to see you," Marron took a step back.  
  
"Whatever, I need to take a shower and I can't go home like this so I am going to ask 17 if I can take bath here," Pan followed the men into the cabin.  
  
Trunks was seated on the davenport and his wife joined him. 17 was in the shower and told Trunks to tell Marron she would have to wait until he got out. Pan deciced to sit on the floor because she did not want to dirty any chairs. Marron stared at Pan but no one said a word until 17 walked into his living room naked knowing Pan would want to go after him.  
  
"Oh my god my eyes, I am blind thanks uncle," Marron covered her eyes.  
  
"Marron your family is nuts has mine," Trunks giggled.  
  
"Shut up," Marron punched his arm.  
  
Pan laughed and followed the naked 17 to his bathroom. He did not care about what anyone thought and it was his home so he could do want he felt like. Pan got undress but found no lock on the door so she got worried. The thought of 17 walking in on her was a turning her on but if Marron did then it would be bad. Marron got some clothes from her uncle and laid them out for Pan in the bathroom while she gathered her dirty ones and toss then in the washer. Pan found while she had been showing her clothes had been stolen but was replaced by new ones.  
  
"These clothes almost fit me but I had to roll up the pant legs," Pan smiled.  
  
"That was in style like 15 years ago," Marron said.  
  
"Your clothes should be done in an hour," Trunks wanted to say something.  
  
17 blush at how good Pan looked in his clothes. She got him staring at her and then she flipped him off for walking in naked from before.  
  
"Why do you flip my uncle off?" Marron wanted to know.  
  
"What kind of guy walks around his house naked with his niece around?" Pan answered with a question.  
  
"You two stop it," Trunks ordered.  
  
The two females stopped talking all togather. Pan just wanted to say the word naked and her crush on Trunks was fast vanishing. All the time they where in space Pan never once saw his goods. 17 felt something changed but could not place it. Marron grabbed Trunks hand and stared at Pan. The four people sat looking at each other for a few minutes. Pan looked at 17 the whole time and he was looking outside.  
  
"I see Pan has a new crush at least it is not Trunks anymore," Marron said.  
  
"Marron please," 17 said.  
  
Pan moved to turn on the tv and started to flip through the channels trying to find something to watch. Trunks saw his favorite movie flash by but didn't say a word because of the mood his wife was in. 17 took the remote from her and turned it off. Pan stuck her tongue out at him and he in turn licked her cheek.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Marron yelled.  
  
"I am bored and I know this girl wants me," 17 smiled back.  
  
"I do not want you," Pan was laying.  
  
"Marron and Trunks why don't you guys come back later so Pan and I can have some enjoyment," 17 purred.  
  
"Alright, I have enough of this, let's go wife," Trunks got up to stand.  
  
"But but but but," was all Marron could say.  
  
"Yes 17 does have a fine butt let's go," Trunks pulled his wife up.  
  
The two left the cabin and Pan was on her own. 17 died laughing finally getting rid of Trunks. He loved Marron but he hated her husband. Pan punched him in the face again and wanted him to attack her. The girl was in heat and needed some action. 17 catch the hand and hold it for to long. Pan's left hand was placed gently on 17's left cheek. He knew what she wanted and he would give it to her. Hours passed by and Pan put her clothes in the dryer then went back to a naked 17 waiting for her. Trunks and Marron drove home and knew they other two would have hot sex. Marron wanted to watch but thanks to Trunks she would miss it. Pan took other show but this time she had a guest with her. She left but would be back again when he would get more prey for her to clean.  
  
The End 


End file.
